Fineasz i Ferb
Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Kaja i Nicole powracają do Paryża, by wyciągnąć Moranicę z paryskiej policji. Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot *Heinz Dundersztyc *Francuska policja *Alya Césaire *Marlena Césaire *Otis Césaire *Etta Césaire *Ella Césaire *Bruno Césaire *Reszta rodziny Césaire *Edith Frasinati *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Kaja Depther *Nicole Sunshine *Baljeet Tjinder *Summer Outside *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka *Tikki *Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot *Plagg *Komisarz Policji *Nadja Chamack *Zabb *Ludo/Toffee *Star Butterfly *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Mistrz Fu Odcinek (W Danville; w szkole Moranica biegnie po korytarzu) Moranica: Aaa! Ratunku! Na pomoc! Gdzie są wszyscy?! A, racja, lekcja jest. Powinnam być na niej i uczyć historii, ale po co im przeszłość, ważniejsza nasza teraźniejszość! (Słychać strzał) Kurka! Znaczy... kulka! (Wchodzi do sali Fineasza i Ferba) Dundersztyc: Moranica? Co ty tu... Moranica: Ćśśś! Dundersztyc: Właśnie uczymy się programować... Moranica: Jak cię uciszam to masz być cicho! Dundersztyc: A sama się drzesz. Moranica: BO MOGĘ! Aaa! Nadchodzą! Dundersztyc: Kto? Moranica: Jakby co, mnie tu nie było. O mnie ani słychu, ani widu. (Wyskakuje przez okno wybijając szybę) (Do środka wchodzi francuska policja) Policjant #1: Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu Moranica Uglyfoot? Dundersztyc: Oui? Policjant #2: Po jaki ciul mówisz po francusku?! Nie jesteśmy we Francji, a ty przecież umiesz po angielsku czy tam po polsku mówić. Policjant #1: Po prostu jestem Francuzem i mówię w swoim ojczystym języku. Nie chcę, żeby mnie brali za obleśnego Amerykanina. Policjant #2: Ty jesteś Amerykaninem. Właśnie po to przeniosłeś się do Francji ucząc się ich języka, żeby nie być obleśnym Amerykaninem. Policjant #1: Cicho już bądź! Wznawiam pytanie: Przepraszam, czy widzieliście Moranicę Uglyfoot? Dundersztyc: Wyskoczyła przez okno. (Policjanci wyskakują przez okno skacząc na Moranicę) Policjant #1: Ała! Moje żebra! Dundersztyc: Zostawmy to bez komentarza. Wracajmy do lekcji. (Tymczasem w Paryżu; w domu rodziny Césaire. Rodzinka świętuje urodziny Alyi) Marlena, Otis, Ella, Etta i reszta jej rodziny: Niech sto lat żyje nam! (Alya dmucha świeczki, wszyscy się cieszą i takie tam. Rodzina składa jej życzenia, dają prezenty i inne różne rzeczy się dzieją, które bywają na urodzinach. Brązowłosa przysiada na chwilę przed laptop i czyta urodzinowe życzenia, które dostała od znajomych. Ktoś dzwoni do jej przez video-chat, odbiera) Alya: Halo? (Na ekranie pojawia się Edith Frasinati) Edith: Wszystkiego najlepszego, Alya! Dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, hajsu i miłości w życiu! Alya: Och, dziękuję Ed! Edith: Nie ma sprawy. Miałabym zapomnieć o urodzinach mojej Inter-BFF? Alya: No.. tak. Edith: Ale nie zapomniałam. Alya: Chociaż jesteś derpem to o ważnych rzeczach nie zapominasz. Edith: Zgadza się. Alya: Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki za życzenia! Ja muszę iść, bo rodzina i te sprawy. Edith: Rozumiem. Trzymaj się. Alya: Papa. (Alya wyłączyła laptop i dołączyła do rodziny) (W Danville; policjanci wyprowadzają ze szkoły Moranicę skutą w kajdany, a kajdany skute kolejnymi kajdankami) Moranica: Aaa! Zostawcie mnie! Ja nic nie zrobiłam! Policjant #1: Ta, nie zrobiłaś... Moranica: No nie zrobiłam! A co zrobiłam?! Policjant #2: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. (Policjanci z Moranicą wsiadają do radiowozu) (Słychać dzwonek na przerwę; Fineasz, Ferb i inni wychodzą z sali) Buford: Hmm... ciekawe co znów zrobiła Moranica? Fineasz: Chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Izabela: Więc jedziemy do Paryża? Ferb: A czemu akurat Paryż? Kaja: Bo to była francuska policja, heloł. Buford: Ta, francuska... jak gadali po naszemu. Fineasz: W takim razie jedziemy do Paryża. Kto jedzie? Ferb: Ja na pewno. Buford: Ja też. Izabela: Jeszcze się pytasz? Kaja: Skoro Iza jedzie to ja też. Nicole: Też sobie pojadę. Fineasz: Baljeet? Summer? Jedziecie? Baljeet: Nie, ja nie jadę. Już spędziliśmy randkę w Paryżu. Summer: A poza tym nie chcę opuszczać szkoły. Fineasz: Rozumiem. Także ten, jedzie tylko nasza szóstka. Zaczynamy operację: Moranica! (Biedra i Koteł przytuleni do siebie chodzą po ulicach Paryża) Biedronka: Co będzie dziś robił mój koteczek? Czarny Kot: Jeszcze nie wiem, Moja Pani. Biedronka: A czy Kotek wie, że ja nie widzę Wieży Eiffla? Czarny Kot: Ja też nie. Może po prostu jesteśmy za daleko i jej nie widzimy. Biedronka: Możliwe. (Przykładają swoje nosy do siebie i całują się) Czy to nie dziwne, że nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi? Czarny Kot: Może dlatego, że nikogo tu nie ma? Biedronka: Och, kici kici... Czarny Kot: Twój kici kici musi już iść. Jego kwami głodne, poczułem już pierwsze jego kopnięcie. Biedronka: No dobrze. Papa, Kocie! (Czarny Kot wydłużył swój kij i skoczył na jakiś budynek, Biedronka zahaczyła swoje jojo o jakiś budynek i też ruszyła do domu. Ląduje w swoim pokoju) Biedronka: Odkropkuj. (Biedronka odmienia się w Marinette) Tikki: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Marinette: W co takiego? Tikki: Że chodzisz z Czarnym Kotem i odkochałaś się z Adriena. Marinette: Ja też sama w to nie wierzę, ale chodzimy już ze sobą rok i tak wyszło. A po drugie, Czarny Kot coś w sobie ma i to mi przypomina trochę Adriena. (Czarny Kot ląduje w swoim pokoju i odmienia się w Adriena) Plagg: "Poczułem już pierwsze jego kopnięcie". Co ty w ciąży jesteś? Adrien: Nie, ale poczułem, że coś mnie kopie w pierścieniu i uznałem, że to ty z głodu. Plagg: Racja, to prawda. Dawaj camembert! Adrien: (rzuca mu ser) Masz! Tylko się nim nie udław. Plagg: Ja bym się nią nie udławił. I jeszcze jedno: to jest ONA, a nie ON. Adrien: Przestań już z tym serem! Dałem ci go, więc teraz go żryj. (Na lekcji u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Coś was jest mniej. Kogoś mi tu brakuje. Baljeet, Summer gdzie reszta waszych przyjaciół? Baljeet: Pojechali do Paryża. Dundersztyc: Co? Po co? Summer: Żeby sprawdzić co się stało z Moranicą. Dundersztyc: I zrobili sobie wakacje?! Kiedy wrócą? Baljeet: Na pewno nie jutro. Dundersztyc: Ja ich na pewno nie usprawiedliwię. Pewnie się teraz dobrze bawią, a ja muszę siedzieć w tej budzie 8 godzin. (Fineasz i przyjaciele siedzą w autobusie z spoconymi facetami) Izabela: Serio nie było innego transportu? Fineasz: Nie Ferb: Nie mieliśmy czasu na wynalazki. Nicole: Heloł, ja teleportuję. Mogliście mnie poprosić. Kaja: Nie mogłaś tego powiedzieć zanim tu wsiedliśmy? Buford: I teraz niepotrzebnie wam stawiałem autobus. (Nicole teleportuje wszystkich do Paryża) (W pokoju Marinette; dziewczyna chodzi od ściany do ściany) Tikki: Nad czym tak myślisz? Marinette: Czuję, że o czymś zapomniałam. Hmm... AAA! JUŻ WIEM! NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE! JAK MOGŁAM O TYM ZAPOMNIEĆ?! Tikki: O czym? Marinette: O urodzinach Alyi. Tikki: Pewnie przez Czarnego Kota. Zakręcił ci w głowie. Marinette: Przestań już gadać i pomóż mi w szukaniu tego prezentu. (Na komisariacie; Moranica stoi z tabliczką więzienną robiąc jej zdjęcia z lewego, prawego profilu i z przodu. Do jednej fotki pokazuje zęby, a klisz aparatu psuje się) Facet przy aparacie: Oj, coś się zepsuło. (Komisariat; miejsce przesłuchań. Moranica ma zakute ręce w kajdany, światło lampy na ją świeci) Moranica: Więc... POWIESZ MI CO DO CHOLERY TUTAJ ROBIĘ?! Komisarz Policji: Co robisz?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Moranica: No tak. Nawet jest taka piosenka: I co ja robię tu? U-u. Co ty tutaj robisz? 12 ciężkich szczerozłotych koron moją głowę zdobi. Komisarz Policji: Przestań śpiewać! Moranica: Ty mi zakazujesz śpiewać? Ty? Komisarz Policji: Tak! Moranica: A wstać do ciebie? Komisarz Policji: Może później? Możesz powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! Moranica: Co zrobiłam?! Dziecko tobie?! Komisarz Policji: Wiesz co zrobiłaś? Haha. Wiesz co zrobiłaś?! Moranica: Nie. Komisarz Policji: Ukradłaś Wieżę Eiffla! Moranica: Że... co takiego?! (W domu Césaire; Alya otwiera drzwi) Alya: Marinette! Marinette: Wszystkiego najlepszego! (Przytulają się) Alya: Dzięki. Już myślałam, że zapomniałaś. (Alya prowadzi ją do salonu) Marinette: Ja? Zapomniała? No coś ty. To przez Czarnego Kota. Zakręcił mi w głowie. Alya: Co? Marinette: Em... to znaczy.. zakręcił mi drogę! Ee.. przeszedł! Przeszedł mi drogę. Alya: Hmm... ciekawie. (Przechodzą do salonu) Marlena: Cześć Marinette! Chcesz coś do picia? Marinette: Dzień dobry! Poproszę sok jabłkowy. Alya: A, więc co masz dla mnie? (Daje jej prezent) Marinette: Rozpakuj. Alya: (rozpakowuje prezent) Wow! To jest śliczne! Dziękuję! (Marlena przynosi Marinette sok jabłkowy) Marinette: Dziękuję. (Otis włącza telewizor i pojawiają się wiadomości prowadzone przez Nadję Chamack) Nadja: Dzień dobry wszystkim Paryżanom albo i nie dobry. Mamy dla was złe wiadomości, gdyż z niewiadomych nam przyczyn zniknęła Wieża Eiffla. Niestety nie wiemy kto i w jaki sposób mógł ją ukraść. Marinette: Och, nie... to straszne! Ella: Nie przejmuj się, Mari. Biedronka uratuje całą sytuację. Etta: I Czarny Kot też. Nie zapominaj o nim. (Do salonu przychodzi Bruno Césaire - starszy brat Alyi) Bruno: No chyba nie myślicie, że to prawda? Nie ma się czym przejmować, kiedyś wróci. Alya: No, ale ot tak nie mogła zniknąć. Bruno: A już ci zniknęła. Pewnie pokazują to by zastraszyć Paryż i tyle. (Odchodzi) Marinette: Co się stało twojemu bratu? Alya: Nie wiem. (Na komisariacie; wiadomości oglądają też Moranica i komisarz) Nadja: Niestety nie wiemy kto i w jaki sposób mógł ją ukraść. (Wyłączają TV) Moranica: Ale dlaczego myślisz, że to ja? Komisarz Policji: Bo już wiele rzeczy ukradłaś. Moranica: Racja. Ukradłam księżyc, krzywą Wieżę w Pizie, serce Zoltana i międzywymiarowy portal, ale Eiffla nie ukradłam. Komisarz Policji: Chyba jednak się z tobą nie dogadam, więc na razie zamkniemy cię. Moranica: W puszce?! Komisarz Policji: Nein, nein. W izolatce. Moranica: To ty jesteś Niemcem? Komisarz Policji: No w połowie. (Rozkuwa jej kajdany) Teraz zabierzemy cię do klatki. Moranica: No pewnie... że nie ma takiej opcji! (Moranica daje mu w twarz, a on przewraca się na stół; traci przytomność) Moranica: Muszę znaleźć stąd jakieś wyjście. (patrzy się chwilę na mężczyznę) I chyba wiem jak... (W następnej scenie; mężczyzna siedzi w samych majtkach związany na stole. Moranica w jego stroju próbuje uciec z budynku) Moranica: Gdzie tu jest wyjście?! (nagle zatrzymuje ją drugi komisarz) O nie. Komisarz Policji #2: Ej, zaczekaj. Czy ty nie jesteś.... Moranica: Tak, to ja! Komisarz Policji Adolf Hitler! Komisarz Policji #2: O, jak dobrze, że jesteś Adolf. Mam dla ciebie zadanie X. Moranica: A dlaczego nie Y? (wchodzą do jakieś dużej sali) Komisarz Policji #2: Musisz mi powiedzieć, który z tych czterech panów jest winny zabójstwa starszej pani. Moranica: Ten, który przeżyje. (bierze karabin RT-20 i strzela do wszystkich, jeden z nich przeżył) Ten z numerem 4 jest winny! Bo jedyny wiedział, jak uniknąć strzału. Komisarz Policji #2: Okej, dzięki Hitek! Moranica: Nie ma sprawy! (wychodzi) Komisarz Policji #2: Oj, chyba trzeba tu posprzątać. (W domu Césaire) Marinette: Wiesz co, Alya? Ja już pójdę. Na razie i jeszcze raz: wszystkiego dobrego! (Przytulają się na pożegnanie) Alya: Papa. (Marinette wychodzi i idzie się ukryć za kubeł ze śmieciami) Marinette: Tikki, szybka transformacja! Wieża Eiffla zniknęła! Tikki, kropkuj! (nic się nie dzieje) Kropkuj! Ej, no co jest?! Czemu nie kropkujesz? Tikki: Nie mam pojęcia. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. (dziewczyna dotyka palcami kolczyków) Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! [ Sekwencja transformacji ] (Nicole teleportowała wszystkich do Paryża) Nicole: Bienvenue à Paris! Buford: Votre Français est bon. Nicole: Merci. Buford, vous pouvez vous Français? Buford: Oui. Izabela: Możecie już przestać?! Buford: No dobrze... Nicole: Ale agresywna. Kaja: To co teraz robimy? Fineasz: Szukamy Moranici. Kaja: Gdzie ją szukać? Ferb: To chyba proste - w więzieniu. (Edith siedziała na dachu budynku wpatrując się w chmury wędrujące po niebie.) Zabb: Na co się tak patrzysz? Edith: Na chmury. Zabb: I co w tym takiego niesamowitego? Edith: No patrz! Ta chmura przypomina mi watę cukrową. A ta mojego laptopa. Zabb: Wszystkie chmury są identiko. Edith: A ta mi przypomina ciebie i Oddę. Zabb: Oddę? Wiesz co? To chyba nawet nie takie nudne. (przysiada się do dziewczyny) A tam mój ślub z nią... Edith: Co?! Zabb: Nic, nic. Podziwiaj dalej. (masuje Ed po głowie) Podziwiaj swoje chmury... (Moranica nadal w stroju komisarza policji biegnie donikąd) Moranica: Wciąż biegnę i biegnę. Jestem już od nich daleko, więc chyba nie ma sensu już biec. (stanęła) Tylko gdzie ja mam teraz iść? (wkłada ręce do kieszeni) Hm? (wyjmuje jakieś nożyczki) A to co to? Aaa.. racja! Międzywymiarowe Nożyczki to przecież. Dostałam je od Toffee'ego za pomoc w walce z jakieś 5 000 lat temu. (Nożyczkami otwiera Międzywymiarowy portal i wchodzi do niego) (Mewni; otwiera się portal, Moranica wychodzi z niego) Moranica: O, jestem na Mewni! Jak tu dawno nie byłam, jest tu tak mrocznie i tajemniczo. (Zauważa zamek Butterfly, a w nim Star walczącą z Toffee w ciele Luda) O! Walka, walka, walka! (wchodzi do zamku) Elo Toffee! Toffee: Moranica? Co ty tu robisz? Moranica: Ja tak sobie chodzę po wymiarach, ale skoro jesteś zajęty to nie przeszkadzam. Toffee: Racja, lepiej już sobie iść. (Moranica ponownie wchodzi do portalu) Star: Kto to był? Czyżby twoja nowa dziewczyna? Toffee: Ona? Za brzydka. (Paryż; Fineasz z resztą pieniędzy przyjaciół idzie sobie po ulicach) Ferb: Wiesz może, w którym więzieniu dokładnie jest? Fineasz: Nie. Po prostu idziemy przed siebie. (Nagle przed nimi pojawia się portal, wychodzi z niego Moranica) Wszyscy: Moranica?! Moranica: Krasnale?! Buford: Jak uciekłaś? Moranica: Ma się te sposoby. (Danville; szkoła Fineasza i Ferba. W klasie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Z racji, że jest was mało to na kilka dni będziecie chodzić z nowymi kolegami z równoległego gimnazjum. Oto oni: Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase i Zack Underwood! (do sali wchodzi Trio Zaufania) Zack: To jakieś show, że nas tak przedstawiasz? Dundersztyc: A chcecie wystąpić? Melissa: Jeśli podpiszesz z nami umowę i będziesz ubezpieczony to może kiedyś. Milo: Witam! Baljeet: Sześciu pojechało, a trzech przybyło... to i tak niepełna szóstka. Dundersztyc: Cicho już bądź. (Paryż; Biedronka używając swojego jojo dotarła do nieistniejącej Wieży Eiffla) Biedronka: Faktycznie, teraz tylko pytanie - gdzie ona jest? (Na miejsce przychodzi Czarny Kot) Czarny Kot: W czymś pomóc, My Lady? Biedronka: Wieża Eiffla zniknęła, wiesz może dlaczego? Czarny Kot: W sumie to nie wiem. Zadzwonię do Mistrza Fu, może coś doradzi. (Fineasz, Ferb, Moranica i inni spacerują po mieście) Fineasz: Skoro Moranica odnaleziona to co robimy? Moranica: Nie wracamy do szkoły, zostajemy tutaj. Ferb: Super, ale tylko pytanie - gdzie będziemy spać? Moranica: Pod mostem. Nicole: Śpij se sama. My wracamy do domu. (U Biedry i Kota; miraculum Kota zaczyna pikać) Biedronka: Kocie, miraculum ci pika. Czarny Kot: Ee.. dziwne, nie używałem kotaklizmu. (miraculum aktywuje kotaklizm) Ej, co jest? Nie powiedziałem "KOTAKLIZM!". Biedronka: Teraz już tak. (pierścień przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Adriena i zaczyna go gdzieś prowadzić) Biedronka: Gdzie ty idziesz? Czarny Kot: Ja... nie wiem. Aaa! Biedronka, ratuj! (Biedronka podąża za nim) Czarny Kot: Co za miraculum! Może to Plagg? (U FiF'a) Moranica: Serio chcecie wracać do domu? Fineasz: Bo co mamy tutaj robić? Moranica: No... nie wiem! Mogę ci załatwić darmowe rucha... Buford: Czy mnie oczy mylą, czy to Czarny Kot biegnie tutaj? Ferb: Tak, biegnie. Czarny Kot: Aaa! Uważać! Moranica: Na pech? Czarny Kot: Na kotaklizm! (Miraculum ciągnie go do nich i moc Kota dotyka włosów Fineasza, teraz jest łysy) Fineasz: Ej, spaliłeś mi włosy! Czarny Kot: Sorki, to nie moja wina. Miraculum mnie nie słucha. (Przychodzi Biedronka) Biedronka: Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? Czarny Kot: Tak. (całują się w usta) Moranica: "Kochanie"? Zdradzasz mnie?! Czarny Kot: Co?! Przecież nigdy z tobą nie byłem. Moranica: Aa.. racja, to był afroamerykanin. Buford: Jesteście razem? Jej, ship kanonem się stał! LadyNoir! Biedronka: A tak właściwie, co tu robicie? Kaję: Przyjechaliśmy po Monię i już się chyba zrywamy. Moranica: Nie, nigdzie nie idziemy! Może mają jakiś problem i im "pomożemy"? (do Biedry i Kota) Macie jakiś problem?! Czarny Kot: Matematyczny? Nie. Biedronka: No tak właściwie... to tak. Wieża Eiffla nam zniknęła. Czarny Kot: I chyba też nasze miracula. Sami przed chwilą widzieliście. Biedronka: O, jeszcze transformować się dziś nie mogłam. Fineasz: No to... zostajemy. Spróbujemy rozwiązać problemy znikającej budowli i te miracula. Może szwankują po tej naprawie? Czarny Kot: Dopiero po roku? Ferb: Możliwe. Buford: A gdzie będziemy spać? Moranica: Pod... Izabela: Nie kończ... Moranica: Nie uciszaj mnie, Izrael. Eee.. Izabel. Czarny Kot: Możecie u mnie. Mam duży dom. Ojca nie ma. Jestem tylko ja, Plagg... Biedronka: I Adrien, c'nie? Czarny Kot: Hm? Ach, tak! Mieszkamy tylko we trójkę, pomieścimy się. Biedronka: Dobrze, to ja zmykam. (zahacza jojo i wyfruwa) (Nagle miraculum Kota zaczyna na zielono iskrzyć) Czarny Kot: Oj, no sami widzicie. (odmienia się w Adriena, następnie znów w Kota i na końcu ma tylko maskę) No działaj żesz! Schowaj pazurki, Plaggusiu. (odmienia się w całości Adriena) (W domu Edith; Ed leży na łóżku z telefonem i nie słucha Zabba) Zabb: Ja idę wyrzucić śmieci i to gówno, które nasrał ten pies z pola. Edith: Ej, nie wyrzucaj! Ja później zjem. Zabb: Co?! Chcesz zjeść gówno?! Edith: Co?! Nie! Zabb: Ale ty tak powiedziałaś. (puszcza powtórkę z telefonu) "Zabb: Ja idę wyrzucić śmieci i to gówno, które nasrał ten pies z pola. Edith: Ej, nie wyrzucaj! Ja później zjem." (koniec nagrania) Edith: Faktycznie. Sorry, nie byłam skupiona. Myślałam, że chcesz frytki wyrzucić. Zabb: No co ty. Edith: Chwila, nagrywasz moje derpy? Zabb: No pewnie. (W domu Adriena) Adrien: Witam w wspaniałej rezydencji Gabriela Agresta! Buford: Jaka duża chałupa! Adrien: Byłeś tu rok temu. Buford: Niecodziennie widuję takie cudowne domy. Adrien: No, więc rozgośćcie się i czujcie jak w domu. Mieszkam tu tylko ja i kwami. O kilka więcej dusz tu nie zabraknie. (ktoś dzwoni do blondyna) Halo? (Do chłopaka dzwoni Mistrz Fu, Adrien poszedł do innego pomieszczenia i zamknął drzwi. Moranica czaiła się za nim) Mistrz Fu: (przez telefon) Adrien, nie tylko Wieża Eiffla zniknęła, miraculum pawia też. Adrien: Co?! Moranica: Co?! (podsłuchuje ich) Adrien: Moranica, co tu robisz? Sio, sio... Moranica: Eee.. tak, tak... już sobie idę... (wychodzi) No nie, no nie... już się dowiedział. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego by się prawdy dowiedział. KONIEC